


Here Come the Snakes (Seeing is Believing)

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU?, Accidental Demon Summoning, Demon snakes, Demons, I'm sorry okay, Louden Swain/Supernatural crossover, Other, Swearing, cas says no demon fans allowed, discussion of demon fans, idek what this is, motherfuckin' snakes in a motherfuckin' club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Louden Swain perform their much coveted song, Here Come the Snakes, to a club filled with fans. Little did they know; Billy’s sweet guitar riffs, coupled with the hypnotizing kazoo solo later in the show; they would end up summoning demon snakes from Hell. Now, the band and their fans are trapped, unable to escape the venue as the snakes terrorize and begin to claim lives. It just so happens that Sam, Dean, and Castiel are in the neighborhood on a case when they hear the screams coming from within the club. Castiel knows exactly how to exorcise the demon snakes; but it’s going to require cooperation from a terrified band that only wanted to rock.





	Here Come the Snakes (Seeing is Believing)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I’m sorry, okay? This was fueled by an out of control fic title game over on Tumblr and it just spiraled into this…
> 
> This is probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever written (and I once wrote a ficlet where Robot!Mike was an actual robot). Enjoy, I guess?

Rob, Mike, Stephen, and Billy were close to finishing up yet another amazing show. The had just finished playing ‘ _Here Come the Snakes_ ’, much to the delight and excitement of the fans who filled up the venue that they were playing at. It was a rare treat; the band had never played it live before, but after weeks of seeing their fans requesting it on social media, they finally caved.

Rob still upheld that it was their lamest song ever, but the rest of the guys were all about finally performing it. Luckily, it had been a hit, and they knew it would be requested more often.

Rob deflected the excitement over the song by immediately going into the final song on their set list. ‘ _Medicated_ ’ would always be a favorite of his. The fans loved it, and he loved that they never failed to bring their A-game when it came to the kazoo solo that had eventually been incorporated into each and every performance of the song.

The crowd sang along as they played, ready when it was finally time for Rob to conduct them in their kazoo solo.

Rob waved his arms at the crowd, smiling as he listening to the steady hum of all of the kazoos that the fans had brought. They played perfectly in unison, and perhaps it seemed silly, but tonight’s kazoo solo gave him goosebumps.

They ended the song, each of them then stepping forward together as they addressed their adoring fans.

“Thank you so much!” Rob shouted. “We love you! Goodnight!”

The guys stood together in a line, draping their arms across the shoulders of the one standing next to them and took their bows as the fans clapped and cheered for them.

What was meant to be a night that ended in joy and excitement, didn’t end up going that way though. The band was just about to make their way off stage to mingle with the fans when they heard a shrill scream come from the back of the room.

They all froze in place, looking out across the sea of people to see what was going on. Unable to see anything, they remained on stage, just waiting until they had a grasp on what would make someone scream in such a way.

Gradually, they noticed the entire crowd become uncomfortable. People began to look around in panic, staring down at the ground as they now began to move.

“Snakes!”

Billy turned quickly to the other guys, confusion drawn up on his face.

“Did someone say-?” Mike began before he was cut off by the sound of more screams.

The room erupted in screams now; fans shrieking and panicking as they tried to run for the exits. It was absolute chaos as they scrambled and pushed their way to the front of the building.

The band watched in horror as the space in front of the stage cleared quickly as their fans tried to escape whatever it was that had frightened them.

Straining against the stage lights, Stephen studied the ground, having noticed that it looked as if the floor was… moving.

“Oh shit,” he breathed out once his eyes were able to focus.

“Snakes.” Billy added as he too stared at the ground in front of them.

Rob and Mike turned their attention away from the frantic fans, who were still screaming in terror and now banging against the exit doors as if they were locked shut. They collectively gasped as they too saw what the other two saw.

Snakes. Hundreds of snakes. Hissing and slithering along the floor that was no longer visible since there were so many snakes covering it.

Before they even had a chance to let it register that this was actually happening, they heard a loud sound from the direction of the exit. Someone was banging on the doors and they wondered if the fans were breaking them down to try to escape.

Suddenly, they saw the doors swing open and the sea of fans began to flow through, each of them in a hurry to leave before they even got the chance to take selfies with the guys.

As the last fans exited the building, their screams echoing into the night outside, the band stayed frozen up on stage, unsure if they even had a shot of escaping since they would have to go directly through the snakes to get to the exit.

“What do we do?” Stephen asked finally.

“I- I don’t know,” Rob replied.

He realized that they were safe up there since snakes couldn’t climb up to reach them. But, they also couldn’t stay there forever.

Rob glanced around, assessing the room and the situation. Most of the people had escaped, but a few fans and even some bartenders had been victims to the snakes. He frowned as he looked at their lifeless bodies, knowing that this wasn’t going to go ever well with the rest of their fans once they heard about this.

“We can’t escape,” Billy said, his eyes wide with fear.

They turned to huddle together, taking their attention away from the snakes and focusing it on trying to come up with a plan.

Most of the plans were stupid. Stephen suggested that Rob go first, but that wasn’t;t even really a plan. Billy said that they should use their equipment to hit the snakes as they made their way to the exit, but they were just a little indie band and didn’t have enough money to replace anything.

“Son of a bitch!”

They heard a voice shout out suddenly from behind them. They turned toward the side of the stage just as three ridiculously tall men stepped onto the stage, each looking around at the scene before them.

“Hey, how did you guys get over here?” Mike asked.

“Oh, we heard the screaming so we busted through the back door,” the tallest one explained as he brushed back a strand of his long, flowing hair out of his face.

“There’s a back door?” Rob asked.

“Duh,” the next tallest man said. “Every venue has at least two exits.”

“Everyone should’ve ran back there,” the one in the trench coat added. “There are no snakes back there.”

Rob, Billy, Mike, and Stephen looked at each other; silently agreeing on their escape plan.

“Wait,” the trenchoated man said as he grabbed Rob by the arm. “You’re not going anywhere yet. You did this, didn’t you?”

“What?” Rob exclaimed. “No way! I hate snakes!”

“These aren’t just any snakes…” the man trailed off. “You need to help us get rid of them.”

“No,” Rob argued. “I’m not going anywhere near those things!”

“Wait,” Stephen said as he stepped forward, addressing the strangers. “Who are you guys?”

“I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam,” one of the men said. “We’re hunters. We hunt monsters.”

“And who is this?” Mike asked, pointing as the man in the trench coat.

“I’m Castiel.”

“Another- monster hunter?”

“I’m technically an angel of the lord, but yes, I am also a hunter.”

“Hey wait,” Rob said, brows furrowed as he looked at each of them as if he suddenly recognized them. “Do I know you guys?”

“I don’t think so,” Castiel answered quickly. “Look, we don’t have time to get acquainted right now. Tell me exactly what happened before these showed up.”

“Uh- uh…” Rob sputtered. “We sang _‘Medicated_ ’.”

“And just before that?”

“We sang ‘ _Here Come the Snakes_ ’. We never sing it live, this was the first time,” Stephen chimed in. “Is that what summoned them?”

“There’s no such thing as demons!” Mike shouted. “Much less demon snakes!”

“There is most definitely such a thing as demon snakes. Usually, it’s the work of one demon that takes on the form of many snakes. Look,” Castiel said as he motioned toward the snakes still slithering on the ground. “You can’t deny it. Seeing is believing.”

“Oh god,” Rob cried, running his hands through his hair with a horrified look on his face.

“Wait,” Castiel said as he thought hard. “You said you sang a song before the song about the snakes… did there happen to be a kazoo solo involved?”

“Of course there was a kazoo solo,” Rob exclaimed, looking offended that the angel had even asked.

“Yes, there’s always a kazoo solo in ‘Medicated’,” Stephen confirmed. “Does that mean something?”

“You!” Castiel shouted as he turned to Billy, “How awesome are your guitar solos?”

“How did you know I was the guitarist?”

“I’m an angel, I know things.”

“They’re pretty sick actually,” Mike answered.

“Everyone knows that sick guitar solos followed by a kazoo solo summons the demon that takes on the form of snakes,” Castiel explained. “What were you thinking?”

“They do?” Rob asked, turning up his face in confusion.

“Even I knew that,” Dean said as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Well, what do we do?” Billy asked. “I didn’t mean to be so awesome. Can we get rid of them?”

“Of course we can,” Sam cut in. “We can’t kill them all, but just need to exorcise the demon at least.”

“Awesome, let’s do that!” Stephen exclaimed.

“It’s not that easy,” Castiel said quietly as he glanced around at the nightmare that had surrounded them. “A demon snake demon isn’t like a regular demon.”

“We’ll help,” Rob offered. “Whatever we need to do.”

“Do you guys happen to know any really depressing, melancholy songs? It should hypnotize it long enough for me to expel it and force the demon to reveal itself.”

“Do we!” Shouted Mike with glee, his bright, sunny smile lighting up his face.

“We might,” Rob replied.

“Let’s do ‘She Waits’,” Billy offered. “It’s the most depressing song we have.”

“Good one,” Mike said excitedly as he hurried to his bass.

The others scurried off, each of them picking up their respective instruments as Rob took his spot at the microphone.

Rob sang the song with as much emotion as he would had he been singing for their fans, even if right now it was being performed for a crap ton of hissing, slithering, angry demon snakes.

Right near the end of the song, just as Rob was really getting into it, the snakes bagan to calm down. They stopped moving as the sound of Rob’s voice filled the room along with the steady incantation of some sort of exorcism spell that Sam and Dean had started.

Sam continued the incantation, glancing over quickly to Dean who had all but stopped helping recite the phrases. Instead, he was facing the stage, holding up a lighter and swaying back and forth as the band played on.

He reached over and hit Dean on the arm, startling him for a moment.

“What?” Dean asked. “It’s a good song.”

Without losing a beat, Sam continued to speak, motioning for his brother to help him out. Dean rolled his eyes and picked up where Sam was, easily joining in on the incantation.

As Rob finished the song, filled with emotion as he belted out the final refrain, the snakes had completely stopped slithering around. Now, they seemed to be in a trance, watching the band as Sam, Dean, and Cas wrapped up the incantation.

Finally, plumes of thick, black smoke began to escape the snakes; each plume swirling together in the center of the room, banding together until there was just a dark, heavy cloud left.

The band watched in horror as the snakes now lifeless remains began to shrivel up before turning into piles of ashes.

They turned their attention back to the cloud of smoke as Sam, Dean, and Cas stepped in front of it, seeming readying themselves for a fight.

“What are they doing?” Billy asked Rob. “Are they planning to stab a cloud?”

Rob shrugged in response, unable to take his eyes off of the cloud as is gradually began to shrink now.

In second, the smoke had dispersed and there stood the demon, who was now possessing the body of a fallen bartender.

The demons eyes turned black is it focused solely on the band onstage, not concerned with the three hunters who were at the ready with strange looking blades.

“Aw, man,” the demon spoke as he looked up at the stage to the band. He started clapping his hands together slowly, almost menacingly as he took a step toward them.

Rob felt a shiver run down his spine as the demons black eyes stared back.

“That was a really depressing song, dudes.”

“He wrote it,” Mike said quickly, pointing to Rob to try to deflect attention from himself.

“I-I’m sorry,” Rob stuttered, fear taking hold as he waited to see what the demon would attempt in retaliation.

“Don’t be sorry,” it replied. “That was just- really beautiful and super emotional.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Seriously, what’s the name of your band? I’d like to look you up and listen to some more of your stuff. You’re awesome.”

“Uh, we’re- Louden Swain?” Stephen called out from behind his drum set, seeming just as confused as everyone else.

“Cool name,” the demon replied with a smile. “Also, that song about the snakes… fantastic. You should play that at every show.”

“I don’t think so,” Cas cut in, walking toward the demon with his blade at the ready.

Before anyone could argue, he struck; impaling the demon quickly as everyone else watched while it screamed in pain. A brilliant light escaped its eyes briefly, then flickering out as the body fell back to the floor.

It took a moment for it to register what had just happened. The three hunters nodded at each other, slapping each other on the backs at they silently congratulated on a hunt well done.

Rob, Billy, Stephen, and Mike stood there, mouths agape as they watched Castiel walk around the room, kneeling down alongside fallen fans and placing his hand on their foreheads, seemingly healing them from the snake venom that had taken their lives. Each of the previously dead fans sat up, looking around in shock before making a run for the exit.

When he was done bringing them each back, he rejoined his fellow hunters.

“Dude, you just killed one of our fans,” Rob called out, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The three men turned to look at the band, confused as they were met with disappointed stares from the four of them.

“That was a demon,” Castiel reminded him.

“He was probably gonna tell all his demon buddies about us,” Stephen said sadly.

“Yeah, we could’ve had an entire demon fan base…” Billy added, shaking his head in disbelief.

“That would’ve been awesome,” Mike said.

“Thanks a lot,” Rob muttered as he jumped down from the stage now that it was safe to do so. He stared down at the snake remains and the previously possessed body of one of the bartenders. “This sucks.”

“Um, you’re welcome for saving you and your fans,” Sam said sarcastically.

“And you’re welcome for me bringing back the ones who were killed by your careless use of music.”

“I mean, thanks for all of that. But, you could’ve given the demon a chance. Maybe let him off with a warning,” Stephen pouted.

“We’re hunters,” Dean explained. “We don’t give warnings.”

“Maybe you should though,” Billy said as he and Mike and Stephen joined Rob. “Demon fans would’ve been so cool.”

“Yeah,” Rob muttered. “I bet no other band has demon fans.”

“Look, the last thing you want is demon fans,” Dean said firmly. “Trust me, I know, I’ve been a demon.”

“It would’ve done even more damage than this if we had let it go,” Sam explained.

“How do you know?” Mike asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said as he turned to his brother. “That thing would have definitely talked these guys into some messed up deal.”

“Trust us,” Sam pleaded. “Befriending demons is not a road you want to go down. They only like to make deals that end with you losing your soul.”

“Not to mention the hellhounds,” Dean shuddered.

“The hell-what?” Rob asked in surprise.

“You don’t want to know,” Dean said as he slapped Rob on the back, causing him to wince. “Hell isn’t a fun place, I’ll just say that.”

“Look,” Castiel cut in, looking exasperated now. “No demon fans allowed. If I find out that you’ve summoned another demon and accepted it as a fan, we’re going to have a problem.”

“Right…” Stephen replied. “Okay, no demon fans then.”

“That’s so not rock and roll,” Rob frowned.

“Promise us that you won’t summon any more demons,” Cas demanded, looking specifically at Rob who seemed to now be the only one displeased with the thought of not being able to have demon fans. “And promise us that if you do come across any other demons, you won’t make any deals with them.”

“I don’t know what demon deals even are or what that mean,” Billy said. “I ain’t gonna ask either. But I promise.”

“I promise too,” Mike added.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Stephen finally agreed. “From the sounds of it, demon fans would probably end up tricking us into demon deals, and apparently send us to hell, which doesn’t sound fun to me. I promise.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes as Rob, who was taking his sweet time on agreeing with the rest of the band.

“Fine!” He shouted. “I won’t summon more demon fans. Even though it was an accident in the first place.”

“Just- no more ‘Here Come the Snakes’,” Castiel warned. “It’s far too powerful, and you obviously don’t know how to use that power.”

“And maybe no more kazoos,” Sam added.

“Woah, you shut your mouth,” Rob began, stepping up to almost challenge Sam even though he was so short and Sam was ridiculously tall. “You can take away the song, but don’t you dare take away the kazoos. That’s out of line.”

Sam turned to Castiel, looking for help to make these guys understand what they were messing with here.

“I guess- as long as the kazoo solo isn’t preceded by a song about snakes, it should be fine,” Castiel said finally.

Rob let out a sigh of relief.

“Great, just no more snake songs.”

“The fans really love that song though,” Billy argued. “What would happen if we did the kazoo solo first and then sang ‘Here Come the Snakes’ after?”

“Don’t!” Castiel shouted, a look of horror on his face now.

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Billy said as he backed down, not really wanting to know what could be worse than a room filled with a crap ton of snakes.

“Alright, no more ‘Snakes’,” Rob said again. “We promise.”

“Well, I think our work here is done then,” Dean said. “You guys stay out of trouble.”

“We will,” Mike called out as the three hunters turned from them and walked toward the exit. “Thanks again for your help!”

The band watched as the men left the venue, leaving them in silence as they let the events of the night sink in.

“What the fuck just happened?” Rob asked finally.

“I don’t know,” Stephen said. “But that was kind of awesome.”

“I can’t wait to see what the fans say about the show,” Mike beamed as they all finally moved to gather their equipment so they could get the hell out of there.


End file.
